1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to food and condiment containers typically used in fast food restaurants and similar venues.
2. Description of Problem to be Solved and the Related Art
Transportation and use of separate condiment and food containers may be manageable in an eat-in setting, however, venues that require consumers to carry and eat their food away from where it is purchased (e.g. stadiums, amusement parks, and drive-through restaurants) make the use of completely separate containers for food and condiment inconvenient and messy. Consumers desiring to use condiments on their food in such situations are generally faced with two options: a) to carry both a container full of food and a separate container for their condiment of choice, or b) to apply the condiment directly to their food. The former can be cumbersome, often requiring two hands. In the case of drive through restaurants where consumers often eat while driving this is hazardous. The latter often results in uneven condiment distribution on the food, as well as an unpleasant mess and excessive use of napkins when the condiments find themselves on the hands, clothes, and surroundings of the consumer who is forced to eat a food already covered in condiments.
A solution to this problem is to provide a food container with the ability to hold a condiment separate from the food, allowing the food and condiment to remain apart, but be easily carried together in one hand. Such a container would not only enable consumers to have a free hand with which they could dip and eat their food, but would also decrease the uneven, messy condiment distribution that often results when one applies condiments directly to food.
Prior containers have been designed to achieve this objective. U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,137,210; 5,720,429; 5,875,957; and 6,349,874 all propose food containers with an integral pocket for holding condiments. While these containers eliminate the need for an additional condiment container and allow consumers to carry separate food and condiment in the same hand, their designs are vulnerable to spillage. If the sides of such a container were grasped or squeezed too tightly, the pocket volume would be compressed, forcing the condiment out of the top of the pocket and creating a mess.
An alternative to this design is to have a food container with the ability to hold a condiment container that would otherwise be separate. U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,620,631; 6,152,362; and 6,193,201 attempt to employ this alternative by proposing condiment container support devices that are attached or bonded to food containers. These support devices are not formed from the same blank as the food container, requiring their attachment to the container by the manufacturer or consumer. Such attachments represent a costly modification of existing manufacturing processes for food containers, and an inconvenience to vendors and/or consumers.
The containers disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,417,364; 5,775,570; 6,152,362; 6,216,946; and 6,360,944 utilize food containers with integral condiment container support devices, eliminating the need for attachments. These containers all enable an originally separate condiment container to be joined to a food container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,364 proposes a shelf style support for a condiment container, folding outward from the sides of the food container. This design lacks support for the condiment container on the side of the shelf not attached to the food container""s wall, allowing for potential spillage to occur if the food container is jarred or tilted and the condiment container slides off of the unattached end.
Incorporating a more secure holding device, U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,775,570; 6,216,946; and 6,360,944 propose containers with integral condiment support devices that encompass condiment containers, lessening the possibility that the condiment container will separate from the food container accidentally. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,946, however, the manner in which the condiment container support device is deployed from its upright position creates a container wall of uneven height. Spillage of the food container""s contents out of the shortened portion of the wall due to a tilting or jarring of the container is a definite possibility with such a design. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,216,946 and 6,360,944 also extend their condiment support devices from the upper lip of the food containers. This represents a potential balance problem, as the weight of a full condiment container inserted into the support device may cause the entire structure to tip once some of the food in the container that would normally counterbalance this effect has been eaten. Furthermore, while U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,216,946 and 6,360,944 are cut from one blank, their production requires several additional cutting and scoring steps, complicating manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,570 incorporates an integral condiment support device that does not extend from the upper lip of the food container. The support device in this design, however, is formed from a piece of the container""s wall, such that the deployment of the device results in spaces or holes in the wall of the container through which food may spill. In addition, for the support device to be deployed, a portion of the wall of this container must be pushed inward. This reduces the volume of the container. If a consumer were to fill the container with food prior to deciding that they wished to use the support device, the reduction in container volume caused by the deployment of the device would cause spillage, provided the deployment was not already made impossible by the full capacity of the container.
Although the deployment of the support device in U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,362 creates only a small slit in the wall of the container from which it is formed, the use of the support device requires an additional condiment holding piece into which the condiment container must be inserted if the support device that is an integral part of the container is to be used. This piece is separate from both the food and condiment containers, making the use of the container more costly and complicated for both manufacturers and consumers.
It is therefore desirable for a container serving the above stated purpose to not only have the integral ability to securely hold a condiment container, but also to hold that container in such a manner that the containing ability and stability of the food container is not compromised by the deployment or positioning of the condiment support device. In addition, a structure and method of production that requires few steps in addition to those already employed in the process currently used to manufacture food containers such as french fry cups and baskets is ideal.
The invention overcomes the above difficulties by proposing a food container cut from a continuous blank that has a continuous lip with an integral loop member for supporting a condiment container. The loop member, extending from the exterior surface of the food container, is closed by a lap joint at the vertical seam of the container, and does not contact the lip of the container.
Although the entire structure is formed from a continuous blank, the loop member is formed from a part of the blank distinct from the part of the blank that is used to form the containing member. No structural changes in the containing member of the invention are created by the deployment and use of the loop member. This avoids the difficulties that are apt to occur in prior art containers where the use of condiment support devices requires structural changes in the containing member.
The loop member securely holds the condiment container, even when the food container is shaken or tilted. The diameter of the loop member is such that upon insertion, the condiment container rests snuggly within the confines of the loop and exterior surface of the container. The lip of the condiment container contacts the edges of the loop member, providing more than adequate support against the downward pressure that results as a consumer dips food into the condiment container.
A loop member that does not contact the lip of the container assures that the walls of such a container can remain intact and retain their normal height when the loop member is deployed, thus protecting against the type of spillage apt to occur in prior art containers whose deployed condiment support devices detract from the height of the walls of the container. The positioning of the loop member in the proposed invention also facilitates balance of the container when it is in use. Even when the food container is empty, a full condiment container inserted into the loop member does not tip the container. This overcomes the apparent balance problems of prior art containers whose condiment support devices contacted the lip of the containers.
Closing the loop by binding one end of the loop to the container""s vertical seam, forming a lap joint, is a means of forming a loop that requires minimal additions to the process already used in the manufacture of containers without loop members. Containers with any sort of vertical seam presently use an adhesive to close such a seam. By binding an end of the loop member to a vertical seam that is already going to be sealed, no extra adhesive is necessary, as the lap joint uses the adhesive already required to close the vertical seam of the container.
The entire invention of container with a loop for holding a separate condiment container can be cut from a single blank in a manner almost identical to that currently used to produce food containers without the ability to support condiment containers. Forming this invention from a single blank eliminates the additional and often costly step of attaching a separate supporting device. The only additional cutting required is that necessary to form the loop member. Although some portions of the section of material from which the blank is cut are not incorporated into the formation of the container, the manner of cutting is such that the material remaining after only two containers have been cut can be of such a dimension that two container bottoms can be cut from the discarded piece. This drastically minimizes the amount of material that will need to be recycled.
The loop member can then be pressed flush against the exterior surface of the container, allowing the containers to nest unimpeded by the loop member in a manner identical to that currently employed in the storage of multiple food containers. When the consumer is given the container, he or she only needs to push the closed loop member slightly to open it, allowing for the easy insertion of the condiment container. Testing has shown this action is easily performed. The invention can be embodied in food containers similar to those already in use, such as the french fry cup or basket.
We provide a food container comprising a containing member having an exterior surface and formed from a first portion of a blank, the containing member having a continuous lip. A loop member is formed from a second portion of the blank and distinct from the first portion of the blank and extends from the exterior surface of the container. No part of the loop member contacts the lip. The loop member is opened throughout the loop and forms an opening to receive a condiment container.
We preferably provide that the container member has a vertical seam in which the loop member is closed at the seam. The loop member is closed at the seam by binding an end of the loop to the seam to form a lap joint at the seam.
We provide that the loop member has a condiment container inserted into the loop member and is supported by the loop member.
We provide a method for making a food container having an integral condiment container comprising providing a flat container blank having an integral strip of blank material extending from the blank and below a top edge of the container blank forming the container blank into a container and joining the ends of the container blank to form a vertical seam along the container, and forming the integral strip into a loop and joining a free end of the strip at the seam to form a lap joint with the container seam and the free end of the integral strip, the loop sized to receive and support a condiment container for the food container.